glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Frisk/Gallery
Official Art LV_Frisk.jpeg Simulacrum_collab_with_kitmast_by_camilaanims-dc47hqi.png EPu9JqeXUAEl7HS.jpg King_Frisk.png Glitchtale frisk collab with randomcolornice by camilaanims-daznum5.png Tumblr_inline_opts81zIpv1r8sokt_500.png Tumblr_o1jb1fedrN1rqg5ieo1_500.png Megalomaniac_Background.png Glitchtale_season_2_poster_not_for_sale_though_by_camilaanims-dbv63mz.png Continue_Background.png Your_Best_Friend_background.png Papyruspuzzle_by_camilaanims-dbz6em4.png IMG 8946.JPG IMG 8960.JPG Let_me_give_you_a_second_chance_glitchtale_by_camilaanims-dc8k59n.png Tumblr_otdo94eWzC1rqg5ieo1_500.png Tumblr_o4blr9hgRM1rqg5ieo2_500.png Tumblr_inline_ohc10s8rNC1r8sokt_500.png Toriel_and_Frisk.jpeg Four_character_sketch.jpeg Frisk_sketch_by_camilaanims-d9p3rn2.png tumblr_ozymfej4mp1rqg5ieo1_1280.png Who_will_you_be_undertale_by_camilaanims-d9mjbe1.png Glitchtale_Frisk_sketch.png IMG 9087.PNG IMG 9072.JPG IMG 9081.JPG 2c6ba2d03e681d195890eeb76dbabc82f81d3566_hq.jpg Determination generations choose your wallpaper by camilaanims ddfcehz-fullview (3).jpg Episode =Season 1= Megalomaniac IMG 5131.PNG|Frisk fighting Sans IMG 5945.PNG|Frisk getting killed by Sans IMG 5122.PNG|Frisk saving Sans life Gif3 by camilaanims-d9sz2bl.gif|Frisk fighting Sans, only for him to teleport out of their reach Gif2_by_camilaanims-d9sz11h.gif SSFRSK3.png S1EP1 Megalomaniac Re-Animated.png Glitchtale-S1EP1 Megalomaniac .png Yet Darker IMG 5123.PNG|'Frisk' handing Sans their soul IMG 5151.PNG|'Frisk' facing Gaster Determination IMG 5147.PNG|'Frisk '''and a bunch of hot dogs IMG 5149.PNG|'Frisk's''' reaction to a dead Amalgamates IMG 5125.PNG|'Frisk' getting their Determination extracted IMG 5126.PNG|Sans holding Frisk Your Best Friend IMG 5128.PNG|'Frisk' waking up at the beginning of Your Best Friend IMG 5298.PNG|Gaster shielding Frisk IMG 5133.PNG|Frisk's reaction to Chara tearing off one of Omega Flowey's arms. IMG 5134.PNG|Frisk's shield Continue Continue 34.png Continue 35.png| Frisk with Undyne IMG 5305.PNG|Frisk killing a monster IMG 5431.PNG|Frisk gaining HATE Continue 83.png Continue 92.png IMG 5450.PNG|'Frisk' filling Asriel with DETERMINATION IMG 5312.PNG|'Frisk' regaining control over the timeline IMG 5315.PNG|'Frisk' about to leave the Underground Continue 302.png IMG 5316.PNG|'Frisk' breaking the RESET button =Season 2= My Sunshine IMG 8033.PNG IMG 5533.PNG|'Frisk' using their shield to protect Betty Kawaii Betty.gif|Frisk sayin "Yeh." IMG 5140.PNG|'Frisk' and Asriel at the beginning of My Sunshine IMG 5856.PNG SSFRSK.png Dust Dust 63.png SSFRSK2-.png Dust 188.png Screenshot1.png Dust 197.png Dust 203.png|Frisk with Bete Do or Die Do or Die 014.png IMG 9323.PNG IMG 6183.PNG Frisk.jpeg Do_or_Die_250.png|Frisk arrives to Toriel's school to fight with the pink creatures. IMG 5869.PNG|Frisk challenging a Pink Creature Do or Die 190.png Love S02E04 Love ( Part 1 ) (73).png Screenshot14.png Screenshot-2018-7-3 LOVE - Glitchtale S2 Ep -4 (Part 1) (Undertale Animation) - YouTube.png|Frisk standing while asriel argues. S02E04 Love ( Part 1 ) (377).png Screenshot15.png Hard Mode.gif| Frisk triggers Hard Mode. IMG 5515.PNG Another way to gain LV.gif|Frisk gaining LV. Screenshot16.png IMG 9256.PNG IMG 9257.PNG Screenshot-2018-7-3 Love - Glitchtale S2 Ep -4 (Part 2) (Undertale Animation) - YouTube(7).png|Frisk thinking to themselves. Frisk turns Savage.png|Frisk with their sword. Frisk cuts toriel.gif| Frisk cuts Toriel. Frisk_prepares_to_fight.png|Frisk preparing to fight with Betty. SC Gt S2 Ep4 (Part 2).png| Frisk preparing to fight Bete. Frisk Blocks Epicly.gif|Frisk blocking Bete's attack. IDK Wat To Call This.gif HATE_towards.png|Frisk looking at Betty. LV19.png|Frisk's LV count increases to LV19. Bete gets Rekt.gif| Frisk slashes at Bete. MiBqvyl_-_Imgur.gif Sorcut.png Frisk_is_cutting_pink_child_arm.png|Frisk cutting Betty's arm. Frisk cuts Bete's arm.gif| Frisk cuts Bete's HATE arm off. Frisk blinded with Hate.gif| Frisk blinded by the New Hate. Bete spawns Hate Sans.gif Frisk Is epic In love.png|Frisk going after Bete I'm gonna run out of time.gif| Frisk in the Love extra scene. My Promise HATE (Frisk).jpg 0D8jKF.gif|Frisk seeing Betes new ability. Screenshot44.png| Frisk tackling Asriel with their shield. My promise Escape.gif Bete Snapping Fingers.gif Glitchtale Void.gif Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube(15).png|Frisk about to disappear. Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube(14).png|Frisk disappearing. SSFRSKCH.png Animated Short Screenshot 20190804-182601.png Screenshot 20190804-182620.png Screenshot 20190804-182625.png Screenshot 20190804-182632.png Screenshot 20190804-182640.png Screenshot 20190804-182646.png Screenshot 20190804-182653.png Screenshot 20190804-183116.png Screenshot 20190804-182710.png Screenshot 20190804-182716.png Screenshot 20190804-182724.png Screenshot 20190804-182733.png Screenshot 20190804-182745.png Screenshot 20190804-182757.png Screenshot 20190804-182813.png Category:Galleries